The Gifts We Give
by RClaybourne
Summary: This is spoiler based. This begins with Scarlett, Rayna and Maddie having had knowledge of the illness for several weeks.


**The Gifts We Give**

**Chapter 1**

_This is spoiler based for those of you who have read about Deacon's impending illness. I am going along with the others who believe it's liver related. This begins with Scarlett, Rayna and Maddie already knowing about the illness._

_As always, comments and reviews are appreciated. I've got notes on the later chapters so they will be written soon. _

_These characters are the property of ABC's Nashville._

"I'm a match for you and I want to do this!" Maddie shouts across the room at Deacon.

"No! No way! You are not even done growing; I will not let you be put at risk for me! It is not happening!" He shouts back. "You are a minor and I know damn well you need a parent's consent for this and there is no way I will let that happen!" He puts his hands on his hips, fuming. "Why did you even let her get tested?" he demands, now looking at Rayna.

"There was no guarantee she would be a match, Deacon, and she needed to know. She wants you to know she isn't giving up on you. She's fighting for you this time. We all are."

"I appreciate that more than you will ever know, sweet girl, but I will not let you do this."

At that moment Scarlett's phone rings and she leaves the room to answer it. Maddie and Deacon are still arguing with each other from across the room when she returns, and Rayna is doing her best to calm them both down.

"Enough!" Scarlett scolds. "That was the nurse coordinator from the hospital. I'm a match, too."

"And I am going to tell you the same thing I told her, " Deacon yells, pointing his finger at Scarlett, "you are not putting yourself at risk for me."

"And I love you for that, but I am an adult and I can make my own decisions. You have supported me my entire life, more than anyone else has, and I still need you. So you need to get over yourself 'cause this is not all just about you. This is for all of us."

No one says anything for a few moments, all just staring at one another from opposite sides of the room.

"I'm going to go make us all some tea," Rayna says, exiting towards the kitchen.

Deacon sits down on the couch and motions for Maddie to come over, which she does, quickly curling up with her head on his shoulder.

"Are you gonna call your mama?" Deacon quietly asks Scarlett.

"I reckon I better."

"She's gonna want to come out here."

"I know," Scarlett responds grimly. "I'll see what I can do about that."

Rayna comes back into the room with tea and sandwiches but quickly follows Scarlett back out as she leaves to call Beverly.

"Scarlett, can I talk to you?" she asks quietly.

"As long as you're not going to try to talk me out of this."

"No," she smiles at the girl. "No, I wanted to tell you that I think you are the bravest, strongest person that I've ever met. I am so grateful to you. My greatest fear has always been that Maddie would have to suffer through losing her father at a young age and now it's a possibility," she starts to tear up. "She loves him so much. If I could be his donor I would in a heartbeat, but I can't. What I can do is support both of you every step of the way. I will personally take care of you during your recovery Scarlett," she smiles, trying to lighten the mood. "We will do whatever we can to get your back on your feet as quickly as possible. Massages, pedicures…I'll put you on the payroll for you to listen to demo tapes for me," she jokes.

"I appreciate that so much. Not the demo tapes," she adds, shaking her head," but you've got your tour. We'll be just fine."

"Oh, hell, you're as stubborn as he is! You're giving up part of your liver, I can give up a few months of being on the road to be with my family, and we ARE a family, all of us. I would not have this any other way. Now just say thank you and promise me you will let me do my part, here."

"Thank you. And I promise."

"I've loved that man practically my entire life, Scarlett."

"I know you have," Scarlett responds, taking her hands, each trying to be strong for the other.

Rayna returns to find Deacon dozing with his arm around Maddie, and Maddie sound asleep, breathing steadily. They'd all had such a long day.

"Maddie," Rayna says, gently waking her daughter. "Sweetheart, let's get you to bed."

"I'm not leaving," Maddie says stubbornly.

"I know, I just want to get you to your room so you can get some rest."

When she returns Deacon is holding onto a cup of tea, his mind a thousand miles away. Rayna sits down next to him, picking up a sandwich she has no intention of eating.

"I have an appointment with a lawyer tomorrow, to get my affairs in order. I'll mostly divide things between Maddie and Scarlett."

Rayna nods absently, staring with disinterest at the crust on her sandwich, her own eyes red rimmed and weary.

"Promise me, if anything happens you'll look after Scarlett, and make sure Maddie knows how much I love her. She has brought so much joy to my life, Rayna."

"Deacon, I-" Rayna starts to apologize but Deacon cuts her off.

"No. I'm not looking back. I'm not taking that anger with me. I'm grateful for the time I've had with her. She is truly the single best part of my life."

Rayna nods, looking up at him, at the man she has loved for so long, who may soon be lost to her forever. "I'm just…I'm sorry I haven't been here for you. But I am now. Physically. Emotionally." Her fiery streak suddenly returns and an air of confidence takes over. She suddenly sounds very much like their teenager daughter whom she just escorted off to bed . "I'm not going anywhere and there's nothing you can say or do to get rid of me. You're stuck with me, Deacon Claybourne. I am goddamn tired of living my life without you. I want you back and I want you in my life for a long time to come. I honestly don't give a damn what you have to say about that!"

Deacon grins, his eyes smiling.

"I love you, Deacon. I love you so much and, and," at the point tears start to fall freely. "I'm not leaving you. And don't you dare even suggest that I'm feeling sorry for you!"

To be continued…


End file.
